A Miracle at New Year's
by Errol's Feather
Summary: When Emma has to bury her wife's empty coffin, she prays that the mighty admiral Regina to return. Being missing in action and assumed to be dead she would need a miracle to come back Emma knows. The first in the Navy/Cop series AU


_**Author's Note 1:**_ I was tempted to call this story Lavender's blue dilly dilly as it ended up being the theme song for this story. However I went with the original title.

 ** _Author's note 2 :_** I recommend tissues for this story, but the ending is happy so please keep on reading. I would also like to add that I first thought of making this story longer, and I could have added more to it, but I felt like keeping it short and sweet.

 _ **Author's Note 3**_ : I plan to do more stories about Admiral Regina and her Wife in the year to come, so this is just the beginning.

* * *

 _ **I Wish the readers of this a Happy New Year 2017 :o) May Health, Happiness and Love be with you .**_

* * *

 ** _A Miracle at New Year's_**

It was Christmas Day when Emma Swan Mills watched her wife's coffin being lowered into the ground. Her empty coffin. Admiral Regina Mills was missing in action after her last mission.

"I promise I will be back," her last words before leaving Emma and their two children behind. They had parted in tears, holding on to each other as so many times before, when Regina had to enter her navy ship. Her long grey brown hair swaying in the wind.

"I love you so much," the last words on the phone, then nothing. That had been about two months prior. Emma learned that Regina's ship had went down, and very few had survived. Her wife's body had never been recovered, in the end they had stopped the search.

An empty coffin and still Emma prayed, hoped she somehow would return as a Christmas miracle, knowing all too well it was pointless to do so. Quiet tears falling onto the white snow, church bells ringing in the distance, a broken heart as she wished this wasn't true receiving the folded flag. This wasn't true, this couldn't be it just couldn't.

Henry and Ava Marie looked over at their mother, sitting there with a folded flag in her lap, costumed in the armed forces when a husband or a wife died.

Henry was sitting next to her, he was seventeen now, Ava was fifteen. Both had been too young to get what their birth mother did for a living, the first time she left them, shipping off. They had both been crying for their mama, it had broken Emma's heart. They had been so much younger back then. Emma knew though, she had learned early on what it was said to be Navy wife.

They had meet in New York when Regina was at land during fleet week. She had been a lieutenant, junior grade. Regina was just back from one of her first missions and was happy to be at land leave. Truth to be told she had missed her apartment, and the busy streets of the big city where she had grown up.

Emma was working behind the counter at the bar at the time. She was trying to make enough money to pay her way through the police academy. Her parents had died when she was thirteen and she had been on her own ever since. They had left her with the house she had grown up in, at least until then and a fortune to last for life. There was no need for her ever to work, but the young Swan worked to get experience and to make her own living, not the one chosen for her. She even lived in an apartment in downtown New York, as there were too many memories connected to her old home.

Regina and she had danced to the song 'lavender's blue dilly, dilly' after closing hours that night. Regina's fingers had trailed thought her blonde hair as she had sung along with the song, almost as whispers into Emma's ear. Emma had fallen right then, it was silly really, they both had too many drinks and it had not been love. It was merely a dance under the influence and mutual attraction, that had led to a steaming night, and a picnic in Central Park the next day. Spite the fact they had only known each other for three days, Emma had cried when Regina boarded her ship ever so proudly in her navy-blue uniform three days later.

The irony in all of it was that Emma had never went home with a customer before that night and never after. Her heart had beaten so hard and fast every time she thought of Regina. She knew as she waved her goodbye the morning they parted, her heart was set for the brunette and she wanted no one else. The blonde had learned very soon that the feeling was mutual. Even though Regina had seldom said the words out loud that much in the years to follow, her actions spoke louder than her words ever could. Nothing but loving memories went through Emma as the coffin went deeper and deeper into the ground.

When it was fully down there if felt like she couldn't breathe the pain was simply too great, and she had to run away from there, tears streaming down her face. Regina's mother, the aging Cora Mills followed her. She had not approved of young Emma when they first met, but as time passed she had come more accepting of her. She found her by a nearby three, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, "You knew this could happen when you got involved with her years ago."

"Of course I knew, just as she knew I could get shot in the line of duty, but that doesn't mean it hurt any less. I cannot accept this Cora, she is too great of a navy officer to just die like that," she couldn't even look at the older woman, that had watched her youngest daughter's coffin being lowered into the ground. One of the things they had in common was that they both was navy wives, and so Cora could relate to what she was feeling right now somewhat at least.

"I am aware of that, why I didn't want her to follow in the footsteps of her father, but headstrong as she is…well she just had to," Cora sighed heavily.

Her husband being a retired rear admiral she had waited for him many times to return from the sea. She had been worried about him so many times she had lost count. The day her daughter had told her she had enlisted in the navy, her fear had doubled. She had been tempted to tell her no, but she knew it wouldn't have helped, and so she had accepted it.

"Headstrong is the word," Emma nodded with a small smile on her face, adding, "Can you and Henry senior take the children for a couple of days, I need some time alone, to try to get this out of my system. To grieve in peace."

"Of course, dear, although I think they would need their mother in this difficult time," Cora's wise eyes looked at Emma with worry. Over the years, she had come to love her as highly as her daughters. Not to mention even how strict and demanding she was, she had a soft spot for her grandchildren.

"I know, I just can't be with them right now, I can hardly keep it together," she broke apart fully now, Cora pulled her into a tight embrace as she held her daughter-in-law, letting her cry. She didn't speak, she just held her, she could cry later in the safety of her husband's safe arms.

* * *

"I do!" Emma heard Regina's voice say through tears, she was watching their wedding video. She smiled, Regina had chosen to go with her white dress uniform, her friends and fellow navy brothers and sisters were there too. She herself had gone for a wedding dress. It had been a hot summer's day the day they finally had given themselves to each other fully in front of friends and family.

Daniel, a man Regina had always considered to be as a big brother had been her best man. Emma had chosen her best friend Ruby to be her maid of honor. For a change Ruby, had worn a full length purple gown instead of a short skirt and a too short top that was her usual style. Emma had seen Ruby and Daniel dance more than once that night. His body had been found when Regina's had gone missing in action Emma knew.

"You can now kiss the bride," the minister said and Emma did so, through tears holding her now wife so very close. She couldn't stop smiling, not caring her wife was shipping out a week later. Right now, it was just the two of them that mattered, and that small baby bump slowly starting to show upon Regina's belly. She would take a short leave from the navy when their son was born Emma knew. They had talked about Regina retiring and being a stay at home mom, but it wasn't her thing Emma knew and she would never force her hand. Both was however in bliss over their wedding day and the child soon to be born. They had both agreed on a donor four months back.

As the kiss broke Regina had giggled whispering, "Thank you for making me so very happy, and becoming my wife."

"You are more than welcome, Mrs. Mills," Emma laughed heartfelt, by the face Regina had made.

The blonde ended up falling asleep watching the movie on repeat, a soft smile on her light red lips. Dreaming she was once again with her beloved Regina as so many times before, at least in her dreams no one could harm them.

* * *

A very tired Admiral Regina Swan Mills was making her way back to her house early morning the day before new year's eve. She was absolutely exhausted, barely managing to hold her eyes open. Somehow she had managed to get herself out of the sea, when they had given up searching for her. She had fought hard for her life, the only thing keeping her alive was the thought of her family.

Feeling cold and like her body had taken a royal beating, she had managed to get herself to a house, asking to use the phone, looking and feeling like a drowned rat. She had called one of her fellow officers, surprised to hear about her own burial; not happy she had demanded that she was brought back to life and service after having a month off. She got picked up and transported back home, or rather to her hometown, New York City. She was now waiting for all paperwork to clear, as she in her Navy White decorated uniform was making her way to the house with a bag of what she had left of belongings. She had taken a cab, as it parked over her house the cabbie said, "It's on the house, ma'am, have a good Christmas and thank you for your service."

"No thank you and have a good Christmas," Regina said and got out, closing the door behind her. She took a breath as she walked to her front door, opening it, feeling the smell of Christmas hit her. She smiled, the house was quiet meaning her family was most likely still sleeping. She put her bag down, looking at herself in the hallway mirror. Her dark brown eyes seemed years older, and tired, her brown hair almost grey, still she felt younger on the inside than on the outside. She brushed away a few strands that had fallen into her face, before walking into the living room, seeing Emma sleeping on the couch, a half empty bottle of whiskey on the table. She sighed, feeling badly for her Emma, she must have been truly crushed by the news of her death. Having to bury an empty coffin must have crushed her in more than one way. The aging navy officer looked at her wife, sleeping so peacefully on the couch. A smile on red lips as just stood there watching her, taking her in, making a mental memory as so many times before. She slipped her shoes of and came closer to the woman that so many years ago had stolen her heart. The reason as to why she always came back. She and their two children.

Regina sat down by her side, her fingers tracing through her blonde grey strands, singing ever so softly, "Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly. Lavender's green, dilly, dilly. The you'll be King, dilly, dilly, and I'll be your Queen. She gently continued stroked through her hair.

"Please tell me this is not a dream, that you are here," Emma whispered, not daring to open her eyes. Afraid that a glass whiskey too much the night before, and her grieving heart was playing tricks on her.

"I am here, I told you I would come back," Regina said, her tears starting to fall. She had been so close to her death, and to think people thought she was, was even worse. Not to mentioning longing for her wife, her emotions clashed together as she was now finally with her love.

"You did," Emma said, sitting up and hugged her tight, crying into her. Never before had she been so glad to see her wife. Emma held on to her as Regina held on her. She dared to look at her, even in tears she was beautiful, although her eyes seemed older than last she saw her. Emma knew better than to ask.

"The…the children?" Regina requested, looking at her beautiful wife. Always as beautiful as the day they meet. Even if her features were now much older and her hair was starting to grey.

"They are at your mother's, I am picking them up later today. When I found that you were….I just couldn't bear to let them see me like this. I hoped, I prayed that you were not dead. I am so glad you are here, Regina," she kissed her gently.

As Regina broke it she whispered, "Make love to me, please, I need to feel you." Even this tired she needed this she knew, to feel alive again, to feel love, to feel wanted, to be at one with the woman she loved so very much.

Emma nodded, there was nothing she would rather do. The children, the world could wait, right now it was only her wife that mattered. Her sweet, brave wife and she would make love to her to the end of time she knew. She wouldn't deny her a thing, after all it was a New Year's miracle she got her back in one piece.

Regina looked at her with tender eyes as she lay down on the couch, pulling Emma on top, holding her close, before kissing again. Never had she felt so happy as she did right then, so alive. And it was all thanks to her beautiful wife Emma. She would always be reason for her to live she knew.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
